Shizuka
Powers and Abilities Quirk WIMPS is a unique and powerful Emitter-type Quirk that enables Shizuka to seemingly generate and manipulate hypothetical particles referred to as WIMPS; weakly interacting massive particles thought to constitute dark matter. As these particles only interact gravitationally and have no electrical charge; these particles are completely inivisible and virtually completely intangible; manifesting to the eyes as invisible forces that affect objects around her. By generating and manipulating these particles; Shizuka is capable of utilizing the gravitational pull of her WIMPS to seemingly manipulate her surroundings. As a result, Shizuka has demonstrated the ability to seemingly generate unique forces of gravitational influence; demonstrating the ability to cause objects near her to levitate as well as seemingly propel and levitate herself at tremendous speeds by ejecting the particles she produces behind her similar to a mass-propulsion engine. Shizuka has demonstrated the ability to repulse persons or objects with incredible force, generate WIMPS to produce gravitational forces in an attempt to crush her opponents, and even surround her body in a field of these WIMPS generating a gravitational field she can use to augment her strength and eject as she strikes to further increase striking power as well as for defensive purposes. By seemingly generating WIMPS; Shizuka can reduce the effective weight of an object; counteracting the typical gravitational force with her own to allow her to move extremely heavy objectsor halt incredibly heavy fast-moving projectiles. Shizuka has demonstrated the ability to force items to orbit around her; as well as cause objects around her to float under her influence. Can compress matter to an insane degree, and can use it to cushion her falls and the falls of others. Notably powerful as this Quirk may be however, it does have limitations. Use of this Quirk in general causes Shizuka to build up an electrical current in her body that has the potential to fry her from the inside out; as well as shock objects she is immediately in contact with if the Quirk is used extensively. This is theorized to be a result of her body depositing the charge within itself as she creates WIMPS. As a result, this makes fighting in combat in or around water potentially dangerous for nearby bystanders; as the current she generates can be short-circuited through the water and used to electrocute others. In addition, Shizuka can only generate a number of WIMPS equal to the amount of substance; or particles, that would constitute the amount of substance present in her own body. As a result, the amount of force Shizuka can generate via this Quirk is not limitless; despite still being notably high. Thirdly, the density of these particles; and as a result the aggregate mass is dependent on her ability to create and focus their creation; with the more practice she obtains the greater the mass of her individual particles and thus the greater the total force she can exert. In addition, the ability to utilize this Quirk precisely requires to some extent a knowledge of or intutive understanding of astrophysical concepts; as it effectively is based on the ability to use particles studied by that academic field. To mitigate these weaknesses to some extent, Shizuka utilizes the current generated by her body when her Quirk is being utilized to power her Hero Suit. While she has a limit to her force, Shizuka is capable of, in cases of extreme duress, seemingly surpassing her typical maximum safe levels of force and achieve what she refers to as Overclocking; where she seemingly is capable of pushing the very edge of what she is capable of at the cost at dramatically increasing the current generated in her body; which can have consequences that range from temporary debilitation, temporary paralysis or unconsciousness to even more grave outcomes; such as death.